


Songs from Middle Earth

by hannibal_rises



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Songs, literally a bunch of celtic songs re-written to be about middle earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibal_rises/pseuds/hannibal_rises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally me re-wording mostly Celtic Woman songs to be about Middle Earth. There's only some shipping going on in one of them everything else is just me being bored and fighting writers block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mount of Erebor

**Author's Note:**

> This is set to Isle of Innisfree the Celtic Woman version because of the harp- After all Thorin does play a golden harp let's not forget.  
> This can also be read from the POV of Bilbo.

  
I've met some folks who say that I'm a dreamer,   
And I've no doubt there's truth in what they say,   
But sure a body's bound to be a dreamer,   
When all the things he loves are far away.   
And precious things are dreams unto an exile.   
They take him o'er the land across the hills   
Especially when it happens he's an exile,   
From that dear lovely Mount of Erebor   
  
And when the moonlight peeps across the hilltops,   
Of this great home, wondrous though it be,   
I scarcely feel its wonder or its laughter...   
I'm once again back home in Erebor.   
  
I wander o'er green hills through dreamy woodlands,   
And find a peace no other land would know.   
I hear the birds make music fit for angels,   
And watch the rivers laughing as they flow.   
And then into those stone hallways I wander   
My dear old home and tenderly behold,   
The folks I love around the turf fire, gathered.   
On bended knees, their rosary is told.   
  
But dreams don't last   
Though dreams are not forgotten   
And soon I'm back to stern reality.   
But though they pave the footways there with gold lust,   
I still would choose my Mount of Erebor.

 


	2. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set to Caledonia this is simply Bilbo having wanderlust to return to the Mountain of Erebor and his Journey there

I don't know if you can see  
The changes that had come over me  
In these last few years I've been afraid  
That I might drift away  
I've been telling old stories, singing songs  
That make me think about where I've come from  
That's the reason why I seem  
So far away today  
  
Let me tell you that I love you  
That I think about you all the time  
O' Rivendel, you are calling me, now I'm going home  
But if I should become a stranger  
Know that it would make me more than sad  
The Journey has been everything I've ever had  
  
Now I have moved and I've kept on moving  
Proved the points that I needed proving  
Lost the friends that I needed losing  
Found others on the way  
I have kissed the fellas and left them crying  
Stolen dreams, yes, there's no denying  
I have traveled hard, sometimes with conscience flying  
Somewhere with the wind  
  
 _Let me tell you that I love you_

_ That I think about you all the time _

_ O' Mirkwood you are calling me _

_ Now I'm going home _

_ But if I should become a stranger _

_ know it would make me more than sad _

_ The journey has been everything I've ever had _   
  
Now I'm sitting here before the fire   
The empty room, the forest choir   
The flames have cooled, don't get any higher   
They've withered, now they've gone   
But I'm steady thinking, my way is clear   
And I know what I will do tomorrow   
When hands have shaken, the kisses float   
Then I will disappear   
  
_ Let me tell you that I love you _

_ That I think about you all the time _

_ O' Erebor you are calling me _

_ now I'm going home _

_ But if I should become a stranger _

_ Know that it would make me more than sad _

_The journey has been everything I've ever had_  
  
The Journey has been everything I've ever had  
The Journey has been everything I've ever had  
The Journey has been everything I've ever had

 


	3. The Halls of Durin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is to Newgrange about Erebor and the line of Durin

There is a place on the east  
A Mountian peak, a kingdom made of stone   
The Dwarfs who lived there once it's said   
The line of Durin shall not so easily fall   
  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
  
The kingdom built for a stronger age   
Secret lines carved on ancient stones   
Heroic kings laid down to rest   
The line of Durin shall not so easily fall   
  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
  
Wait for the last light on Durin's Day   
And a beam of light shines upon the keyhole   
The Mountain stands, all alone   
The Line of Durin shall never fall   
  
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo   
Rum de rum 'rud a derimo

 


	4. At The Green Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is version one of my two remixes of "At The Ceili" This is simply a shire song about the green dragon.

Tonight we’re going to meet some lads   
Us girls are dressed up gaily   
We’ll all be dancing ‘til the dawn   
We’re going to the Green Dragon   
  
The lads they come from miles around   
From GreenFields and to Bree Land   
To show us all their fancy steps   
Going to the Green Dragon   
  
They’re planning tunes on everything   
From horns and the Teleri   
It sounds so good you can’t sit down   
D ancing at the Green Dragon   
  
All the boys we loved so well   
So handsome young and charming   
They’re going on adventures   
When they should be home here farming   
My own true love has traveled away   
To be an endless rover   
‘ Cos restlessness says he must leave   
To start a new life over   
  
He writes me letters every week   
To say how much he’s slaving   
And he promises that he’ll be back   
Before the hay needs saving   
But it’s hard to love somebody   
That you’re not in touch with daily   
So I’m looking for somebody new   
Tonight down at the Dragon   
  
The winter nights are long and hard   
And time goes by so slowly   
I wish my true lover he was here   
And in his arms I’d roll   
He’d whisper tender words of love to me   
And kiss my lips so sweetly   
And quickly I’d surrender to his manly charms completely   
  
He writes me letters every week    
To say how much he’s slaving   
And he promises that he’ll be back   
Before the hay needs saving   
But it’s hard to love somebody   
That you’re not in touch with daily   
So I’m looking for somebody new   
Tonight down at the Dragon   
  
I hope I meet someone tonight   
Who’ll make my heart beat fast   
A handsome man with laughing eyes   
Who smiles as he walks past   
And when they play an old-time waltz   
He’ll twirl me round the floor   
And promise me that I will be   
His girl forever more   
  
His girl forever more   
His girl forever more   
Who’ll promise me that I will be   
His girl forever more   
  
I’m somewhat in a bother   
That is really quite alarming   
I have two lads pursuing me   
And each of them is charming   
One of them is a Took we know   
One may even be a Proudfoot   
I don’t know which one to choose   
The flower of the honey   
  
What on earth am I to do   
It’s driving me half crazy   
Tonight I’ll make my mind up   
When I see them at the Dragon!   
  
To be a Tookish wife   
Will be a life of garish adventures   
While a Proudfoot's wife would bring   
Great luxury and riches   
In comfort how I know   
It wouldn’t bee too hard to wallow   
And being brave is not much fun    
On which one should I follow   
  
What on earth am I to do   
It’s driving me half crazy   
Tonight I’ll make my mind up   
When I see them at the Dragon   
  
I’ve been lucky I’ve found a lad   
Who’s handsome and a neighbour   
And me, I’ve met a decent man   
Whose friendship I will savour   
  
And me I made my choice as well   
And in no way was it aisy   
But I’d rather have a man for love   
Than be a Proudfoot’s lady   
  
And that is how the story ends   
May true love never fail me   
We got ourselves three men tonight   
And we met them at the Green Dragon!

 


	5. At Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version two of my "At The Ceili" versions. This is literally Legolas, Bilbo, and Tauriel singing about their dwarf boyfriends. We have my brother to thank for this idea.

 

 

Tonight we’re going to meet some Dwarfs  
Us Elves are dressed up gaily  
We’ll all be dancing ‘til the dawn  
We’re going to Erebor  
  
The lads they come from miles around  
From Mirkwood and Lorien  
To show us all their fancy steps  
We’re going to Erebor  
  
They’re planning tunes on everything  
From harp to the Teleri  
It sounds so good you can’t sit down  
We’re dancing at Erebor  
  
All the boys we loved so well  
So handsome young and charming  
They’re heading off to Mordor now  
They should be home here fighting  
My own true love had rushed away  
And fallen in the battles  
‘Cos times were tough and he must leave  
To start our new world over  
  
He wrote me letters every week  
To say how much he’s slaving  
And he promised that he’d be back  
Before the wood grows darker  
But it’s hard to love somebody  
That had fallen in the battle  
So I’m looking for somebody new  
Tonight down at Erebor  
  
The winter nights are long and hard  
And time goes by so slowly  
I wish my true lover he was here  
And in his arms I’d roll  
He’d whisper tender words of love to me  
And kiss my lips so sweetly  
And quickly I’d surrender to his manly charms completely  
  
He wrote me letters every week  
To say how much he’s slaving  
And he promised that he’d be back  
Before the wood grows darker  
But it’s hard to love somebody  
That had fallen in the battle  
So I’m looking for somebody new  
Tonight down at Erebor  
  
I hope I meet someone tonight  
Who’ll make my heart beat fast  
A handsome man with light blue eyes  
Who looks as he walks past  
And when they play an old-time waltz  
He’ll twirl me round the floor  
And promise me that I will be  
His love forever more  
  
His love forever more  
His love forever more  
Who’ll promise me that I will be  
His love forever more  
  
I’m somewhat in a bother  
That is really quite alarming  
I have two lads pursuing me  
And each of them is charming  
One of them is a lovely dwarf  
Than an elf I've known my whole life  
I don’t know which one to choose  
The flower of the honey  
  
What on middle-earth am I to do  
It’s driving me half crazy  
Tonight I’ll make my mind up  
When I see them at Erebor  
  
To be a dwarf's wife  
Will be a life of mixed-race stresses  
While an elf's wife would bring  
Great luxury and riches  
In comfort how I know  
It wouldn’t bee too hard to wallow  
And being stressed is not much fun   
On which one should I follow  
  
What on middle-earth am I to do  
It’s driving me half crazy  
Tonight I’ll make my mind up  
When I see them at Erebor  
  
I’ve been lucky I’ve found a lad  
Who’s ginger and a neighbour

  
And me, I’ve met a decent man  
Whose loving I would favor  
  
And me I made my choice as well  
And in no way was it aisy  
But I’d rather have the Dwarf I love  
Than be a King's son's consort.  
  
And that is how the story ends  
May true love never fail me  
We got ourselves three Dwarfs tonight  
And we met them at Erebor

 


	6. Send me a song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the POV of a living Thorin after Bilbo leaves Erebor because I'm original. the name remains the same as the original because songwriting is common in middle earth and not much is changed other than no oceans and shit. It sucks I'm sorry.

 

Take the wind now and know that you're free,   
Turn your back on the mount face don't see me,   
Face the wind now so wild and so strong,   
When you think of me,   
Wave to me and send me a song.   
  
Don't look back when you reach your old home,   
Don't forget what you're leaving me for,   
Don't forget when you're missing me so,   
Love must never hold,   
Never hold tight but let go.   
  
Oh the nights will be long,   
When I'm not in your arms,   
But I'll be in your song, That you sing to me, across the land.   
Somehow, someday, you will be far away,   
So far from me and maybe one day,   
I will follow you,   
And all you do,   
'Til then, send me a song.   
  
When the sun sets the woodlands on fire,   
When the wind swells the sails of your hire,   
Let the call of the bird on the wind,   
Calm your sadness and loneliness,   
And then start to sing to me,   
I will sing to you,   
If you promise to send me a song.   
  
I walk by the shore and I hear,   
Hear your song come so faint,   
And so clear,   
And I catch it, a breath on the wind,   
And I smile and I sing you a song,   
I will send you a song...   
I will sing you a song,   
I will sing to you...   
If you promise to send me a song.

 


	7. Natural Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little foresight for my story Prophet of Yavanna, because in the future there will be a song composed by Thorin about Bilbo. It will be mentioned in passing but no lyrics given. This is the song. This is many chapters in the future from where the story is now but my point still stands.  
> It's set to Natural Disaster by Zac Brown Band

Natural Disaster

 

Had lips like candy  
Hair floated like water   
Skin like velvet made   
The whole damn world slow down   
He was the Old Took's grandson   
Never did what daddy taught him   
And the rebel in his soul   
Brought him to me   
  
The river was cold   
And the river was wide   
He flowed from the mountain   
Straight across the great divide   
And his heart ran cold   
But his love runs deep   
He's fire on the mountain   
Wrecking everyone he meets   
  
He 's like rain when he rolls in   
But that sunshine in his thunder   
Makes the loneliest heart wonder   
If the ride is worth the pain   
Might not be storm clouds in sight   
Oh but don't you worry friend   
He's coming around the bend   
He's holding lightning in both hands   
  
Aule please know   
It's not time for me to go   
The river has my heart   
He's the keeper of my soul   
On one side of the water   
Sweet everlasting grace   
The other side could end your life   
Or steal your breath away   
  
He's like rain when he rolls in   
But that sunshine in his thunder   
Makes the loneliest heart wonder   
If the ride is worth the pain   
Might not be storm clouds in sight   
Oh but don't you worry friend   
He's coming around the bend   
He's holding lightning in both hands   
  
He's a natural disaster   
He'll tear the land in two   
He 's running to be running   
Cause it's all he knows to do   
He 's a tumbleweed rolling   
A river running wild   
A hurricane blowing   
He's the calm after the storm   
Under all of Arda's sunset sky   
  
He's like rain when he rolls in   
But that sunshine in his thunder   
Makes the loneliest heart wonder   
If the ride is worth the pain   
Might not be storm clouds in sight   
Oh but don't you worry friend   
H e's coming around the bend   
He's holding lightning in both hands   
  
He's like rain   
He rolls in   
But there's sunshine in his thunder   
He's coming around the bend   
He's holding lightning in both hands

 


End file.
